Necessity
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Riza estranha o fato de Roy não visitá-la no hospital, após a batalha final... Royai/Oneshot/Songfic


**N/A**:_FullMetal Alchemist e seus personagens não são propriedade minha e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos XD_

Oi pessoas! Quanto tempo hein? A vida estava muito agitada e as férias chegaram para que eu colocasse as fics no lugar XD

Àqueles que sentiram minha falta, peço perdão pela demora e desaparecimento .

Então sem mais enrolação por parte da ficwriter! Vamos à fic!

A música usada se chama "One Day" da banda Trading Yesterday

_**OBS:**_

**Trechos em negrito: Tradução da letra.**

_Trechos em itálico: Parte da letra da música._

* * *

**Necessity**

O calor naquele dia era intenso, a sensação sufocante piorava com aquela bandagem no pescoço e os curativos sobre as pequenas escoriações, mas o que realmente a sufocava era o aperto no peito e a sensação de que algo ainda estava errado. Passaram-se sete dias desde a batalha final e ela ainda não aparecera nem mesmo para saber se ela estava viva ou se a hemorragia colocara um fim na sua vida.

- Tenente? – viu Fuery se aproximar cautelosamente de sua cama com outra jarra de água.

- O que aconteceu? – se ergueu um pouco mas os cortes ainda doíam, escondeu a dor desviando os olhos para o copo sobre o criado.

- Nada, apenas vim para saber se está melhor.

Riza não pode evitar o sorriso, ele e os outros vieram quase todos os dias para visitas demoradas onde contavam sobre a reconstrução, o atendimento às dezenas de feridos e para tentar mantê-la internada pelo tempo que o médico havia ordenado.

No entanto ninguém ousava sequer mencionar o nome de Roy, sabia que ele estava vivo, sabia também que seus ferimentos não haviam sido tão profundos exceto pela perda da visão. Não entendia o porquê de tantos segredos.

- Estou bem, terei alta amanhã ao meio dia. – sorriu antes de beber um gole de água.

- Ótima notícia. – Fuery sorriu também, em seguida puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo a janela. – Precisa que traga alguma coisa de casa?

- Uma saia, uma blusa confortável e algum par de sapatos também. – tentou pensar em mais alguma coisa, entretanto todos os seus pensamentos pareciam ser direcionados para uma só pessoa.

- Trarei então, quer saber as notícias agora?- Fuery perguntou sentindo que ela iria perguntar a respeito de Roy, pela forma como seu olhar se tornara especialmente vago.

- Sim, por favor. – bebeu mais um gole de água e se recostou tentando prestar atenção ao que seu amigo falava.

Depois de algumas horas e da retirada estratégica de Fuery antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que estava preso em sua garganta, Riza deitou-se novamente enquanto fitava o teto, o rádio que Breda trouxera começou a tocar uma canção de amor.

**''Lonely finds me**

**One day you will come**

**But I'll wait for love's sake**

**One day to me, love''**

''_Sozinho...me encontre_

_Um dia você virá_

_Mas eu esperarei pela causa do amor_

_Um dia para mim, amor''_

**''If I could see beyond the here and now**

**If you could hear me calling you somehow**

**If I could know that love is reaching out**

**To find you with me tonight''**

''_Se eu pudesse ver além do aqui e agora_

_Se você pudesse me ouvir te chamando de alguma forma_

_Se eu pudesse saber que o amor está me alcançando_

_Para eu encontrá-la hoje à noite''_

Tentou duramente controlar as lágrimas que tentavam escorrer dos orbes cor chocolate, fazia tanto tempo que não chorava que se assustou quando o liquido quente escapou da barreira e deslizou pela pálida face em direção ao travesseiro. Desviou os olhos para a lua que iluminava o quarto quase como se fosse dia.

Não iria fazer julgamentos precipitados, era uma mulher experiente, já havia passado da idade de sentir essas arrancadas do coração, desse amargor que subia do estômago... Mas não conseguia controlar tudo isso nem mesmo a familiar solidão que parecia preencher cada espaço vazio de sua mente e coração.

Mas ela tinha que assimilar o que estava acontecendo, lágrimas e rancor não resolveriam nada, deveria planejar o que faria depois de receber a alta, como ficaria sua carreira no Exército agora que tudo estava terminado.

Foi interrompida em seu devaneio por uma enfermeira que trazia alguns comprimidos para dor e um sedativo. Riza se sentia aliviada por sair no dia seguinte e não precisar mais de tantos remédios e principalmente a droga que a fazia dormir tão profundamente.

Quando o relógio da cabeceira mostrava que já passavam das vinte e três horas um vulto abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente e caminhou a passos lentos até se aproximar da cama onde Hawkeye dormia. Aproveitou a cadeira ali colocada e se sentou enquanto a observava em seu sono.

- Parece um anjo – murmurou a voz um tanto rouca.

O vulto evitou tocá-la nessa noite, já havia se arriscado demais nos últimos dias, mesmo tendo subornado a enfermeira ainda sim poderia ser pego por outra pessoa ou ter sua presença percebida pela loira.

Inspecionou as bandagens e curativos, ainda que soubesse pelos rapazes que ela estava bem, havia se arriscado nas ultimas 4 noites para vê-la e teria vindo antes se não fossem seus próprios e urgentes problemas.

Depois da inspeção minuciosa sobre todos os ferimentos visíveis e pelo corte no pescoço não pode evitar de acariciar levemente a face e tirar uma mecha de cabelo dourado da boca, notou as marcas de lágrimas. Sentou-se de novo enquanto tentava entender o que levara uma mulher de tamanha força e determinação a chorar sozinha a noite.

-" O ferimento pode estar doendo... pode ter sido pela perda de tantas vidas... ou talvez alguma insegurança quanto ao seu posto no futuro...'' – sua mente tentava encontrar um motivo mas sentia que não estava no caminho.

Ficou lá por uma hora até que ela se remexeu parecendo sair lentamente do entorpecimento provocado pelo remédio.

No dia seguinte Riza estava em pé perto da janela enquanto fechava os últimos botões de sua blusa branca, quando a enfermeira bateu na porta.

- Entre.

A cabeça grisalha foi a primeira coisa a aparecer e logo depois o corpo rechonchudo.

- A senhorita tem uma ultima visita. – a velha senhora sorriu e abriu mais a porta.

Nos segundos que se seguiram quando ela viu a morena cabeça aparecendo seu coração disparou, até perceber que se tratava de Fuery que trazia consigo Black Hayate. O cão ao ver sua dona pulou dos braços do homem e correu latindo para ela.

- Também estava com saudades. – Riza sorriu enquanto o animalzinho abanava o rabo incessantemente. – Sentado. – ordenou enquanto se sentava na cama para calçar o sapato.

- Trouxe um carro para levá-la. – O moreno sorriu alegremente.

- Obrigada. – terminou de calçar e foi caminhando para a porta antes de se voltar e dar uma olhada no quarto lembrando se estava faltando algo.

Havia decido a não esperar uma visita de Roy e seu orgulho agora a impedia de tirar satisfação sobre a falta de consideração.

- Nem um bilhete... – murmurou enquanto se sentava no banco do passageiro.

- O que disse? – Fuery perguntou ao dar a partida no carro.

- Nada. – disse ao olhar para a frente do hospital.

Tiraria aquela situação da cabeça, não voltaria a pensar nele por enquanto, arrancaria toda a angustia que agora dominava seu coração. Afinal ela não era conhecida por deixar que um acontecimento minasse sua capacidade de reação sobre uma adversidade.

- Chegamos. – Anunciou Fuery saindo do carro para abrir a porta do passageiro.

Antes que ele pudesse alcança-la, Riza já havia descido do carro.

- Eu só machuquei o pescoço e as costas, meus braços estão bem. – tentou manter um olhar severo enquanto seus lábios sorriam.

- Deixe-me ensaiar pra ser um cavalheiro. – Fuery sorriu também e entregou a mala de Hawkeye para Breda que se aproximava.

Quando entrou na casa, que milagrosamente não havia sido destruída durante a formação do gigantesco circulo de transmutação, sentiu o agradável cheiro de bolo de limão. Seu estomago deu o aviso de que sentia falta de algo decente pra comer e ela foi em direção à cozinha.

Não pode evitar a cara de espanto ao ver um belo moreno de costas e baixado lutando com o forno e soltando algumas imprecações que ela jamais tinha ouvido sair daquela boca, ficou alguns segundos sem ação, não esperava que ele fosse a sua casa e ainda fizesse um bolo para ela, para falar a verdade ela nem sabia que ele tinha dotes culinários.

- Tem que apertar a porta e depois puxá-la. – disse calmamente, embora seu interior não estivesse tão calmo assim.

Assim que ele se virou e Riza pode ver o brilho das orbes negras de volta sentiu seu corpo estremecer e os olhos ficarem umedecidos, Roy havia voltado a enxergar...

- Seus olhos... – sua voz saiu quase como um gemido.

Ele sorriu de forma terna e apenas ficou ali parado observando sua postura altiva enquanto via a menina que perdera o pai de forma tão trágica, mas que se mantivera inabalável. Imaginou como seria se jamais pudesse vê-la de novo, a forma delicada com que sua franja tocava a testa, como tentava esconder-se sob a farda e roupas pesadas, como se aquilo fosse uma armadura suficientemente forte, até mesmo os pequenos brincos que adornavam sua orelha.

Os rapazes apareceram na porta, mas assim que sentiram a tensão começando a se formar no ar, acabaram saindo para proteger suas vidas de possíveis tiros e explosões. Fecharam a porta e foram para o carro já esperando os gritos e coisas voando pelos ares.

La dentro a tensão se tornava quase palpável, Riza havia se sentado e voltara a sua fachada impenetrável enquanto Roy colocava o bolo sobre a mesa e o partia em pedaços.

- Por que não foi me visitar? – Hawkeye soltou depois de alguns minutos de silencio ensurdecedor.

- Eu tinha assuntos a resolver . – virou-se de costas para ela.

- Não vou me humilhar perguntando se todos eles eram mais importantes do que eu. – ela murmurou.

- Não eram. – Mustang se virou novamente demonstrando que havia escutado.

- Não importa. – disse se protegendo e não deixando a dor transparecer.

- Eu precisava recuperar minha visão, resolver nosso futuro. – se aproximou da cadeira dela.

- Não existe um futuro agora, não existe perigo, não há uma razão para continuarmos. – aquilo estava destroçando seu coração, mas ela sabia que as coisas deviam se acertar agora, antes que ficasse tarde.

- Não foi você que disse que me seguiria para o topo? Não foi você que disse que não poderia morrer porque foi ordenada a manter-se viva? – existia um traço de ira na sua voz.

- As coisas mudam...

- Isso significa que vai quebrar suas promessas? – ficou ali parado de frente para ela, com sua sombra tapando toda a visão.

- Isso significa que já não sou necessária. – disse se levantando, não agüentando aquela intimidação.

- Eu fui te visitar todas as noites, eu observei você dormir e como seus machucados se curavam, inclusive quando não enxergava ainda sim eu tinha que me certificar que você estava bem... – revelou num sussurro enquanto erguia a mão e tocava levemente sua face.

- Não sabia... – sussurrou também.

- Você é minha Riza, não é e nunca foi sua opção estar longe de mim, mas só entendi isso quando te vi caída sangrando e seus olhos mantinham a calma porque você confiava em mim. Não posso imaginar sequer respirar sem sentir seu suave perfume, eu preciso de você ao meu lado, nos meus braços e envolvendo-me com sua calidez... Então não diga que um homem sedento não precisa de água, quando só ele sabe da dimensão da sua sede... – dito isso ele tocou levemente seus lábios com cuidado para não esbarrar nas ataduras.

Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, tentando recuperar os anos onde seus lábios estiveram separados, prometendo no silêncio que isso jamais terminaria... que eles fariam do seu "final feliz'' algo bem mais eterno que nos contos de fadas...

**Fim**

* * *

Aí está! Espero que gostem XD

Essa foi só pra pegar o ritmo e matar a saudade de escrever um Royai XD

Obrigada por ler ;)


End file.
